Another Lover Series
by Duplex Prower
Summary: Another pure fan fic. Inspired from And Then, One Day by Dione Kitane. Tails involuntarily meets this young vixen and brings her back to Knothole. But Tails has started to have feelings towards the vixen, he doesn't know if he's in love or not.
1. The Mission

**Another Lover**

** Chapter One: The Mission**

"Man, it's cold out here." Tails said. He was at a bus station finally going home, to Knothole. 'It has been so long since I've been here. I wonder if the others would be happy to see me.' Tails thought. As he got onto the bus, he wondered what was the reason he left his home. He remembered the day he left so clearly. He couldn't tell anyone and he had made his mind that he could never come back. The war had actually gotten to him and he couldn't take in anymore. But after two years of traveling around, he was finally coming back. As the bus kept cruising through the city, he looked out the window. He saw a playground full of children playing. He remembered that it was the same playground that he used to play in when he was young.

The bus stopped and he walked off of it. Tails sighed, "Here I go." he said and walked into the forest. He arrived in front of the Knothole entrance and he was stopped by a flawless swing of a sword in front of his body. "Report your name." a guard demanded. "Miles Tails Prower." the young fox replied. The guard put down his sword in disbelief. "Tails... you're back." the guard whispered. "C'mon, I'll take you to the Queen." the guard said. He opened the secret entrance and they walked inside. They continued on until they made it to the Queen's hut.

"Your Majesty, someone is here to see you." the guard said. Sally walked to the door and looked at the guest. "Guard, you may leave to your duties." Sally said. "Yes, your Majesty." the guard replied and left. It was a few moments of silence as the two stared at each other. "It's funny what time can do to a person. Come on, I'll have a party thrown right away." Sally said and grabbed Tails and took him to the ballroom. Everyone had found out about Tails' return and gave cheers to him. "Wow, you're actually back." Amy said. "Where did you go?" villagers asked. "Around." Tails said.

A month after Tails' return, he felt accepted again. For two years he felt emptiness, but he came back and he felt better Tails left out of his hut to go see his pal Sonic. But the only thing he didn't like about coming back was that everyone had a mate. Well, almost everybody, except Amy. But the thought always crossed his mind about going with her. He never believed in outer-species relationships. Though it was ironic that a hedgehog was going with a squirrel. Unlucky for him, it was about to become mating season. He was old enough to find a special girl to mate with, but there was teh problem that everyone was older than him, not to mention he was the only fox in Knothole.

He walked towards the Royal Hut and asked if Sonic was there. "Yes, hold on." a servant said and left to go get him. Tails chuckled to himself; he had always wondered how his friend would have acted if he was treated like a king. Now it was his chance to see exactly that. When Sonic went to the door, he had a red robe with jewels in it. "Hey little bud, what's up?" Sonic asked. "Nothing much, I just wanted to ask about going on missions agin. I miss going against Robuttnik." Tails said. "I don't know. While you were gone, things have changed... alot." Sonic replied.

"Right, I understand." Tails muttered, putting his head down. What Sonic didn't know that he was smirking while he was looking at the ground. As Tails expected, Sonic quickly changed his mind. "But as a Freedom Fighter you can do one mission." Sonic said, trying not to feel guilty. 'Just as gullible as you used to be Sonic.' Tails thought, snickering to himself. Tails put on a straight face and looked at his pal. "So... when can I go on this mission?" Tails asked.

_Few hours later..._

"Me and my big mouth." Tails said. Tails had been briefed on what he was supposed to do and was dropped off in front of huge building. Sonic was right, things had changed. Usually, a mission would be to go and distract Robotnik's squads of robots, while another group would go and take them out. But the war had become even more complicated to even understand. Not even Sonic could win this war overnight. Tails' mission was supposed to be simple. Sneak into one of Robotnik's compounds and turn off all the main power switches and the emergency power. He flew over the compound and landed onto the roof. He kicked one of the shutters and slid down into the control panel room. He tiptoed to the controls and was about to cut the power off, when he heard an evil laugh behind him. Tails turned around and saw the demented doctor himself. "Hello Tails, I've been expecting you." Robotnik said. Tails growled, 'How did you know?" he asked. "Dear friend, I am a genius, what do you expect?" Robotnik asked.

"Now Tails, you have two choices, give me the coordinates of Knothole, or be roboticized." Robotnik said. "I'm not going to tell you. You're too stupid to check Mobius yourself, then you don't need the coordinates." Tails remarked. "Have it your way, fox." Robotnik said and flipped a switch. Tails raised an eyebrow before a huge claw swiped down from the ceiling and hit the ground with extreme force. Dust came from the floor when the claw hit and blurred Robotnik's vision. When the dust cleared, he didn't see Tails between the fingers of the claw. "Where is he?" the doctor blurted out to himself. "C'mon fat face, I'm faster than you think." Tails said, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "I'll show you." Robotnik shouted and fired at Tails with a laser weapon. The fox quickly dodged and moved to the control panel. He almost made it when he was shot in the back. Tails' eyes went wide and he fell onto the floor. The doctor walked over to him slowly and then picked the fox up by his neck and brought him to his face. The doctor chuckled as he looked at the knocked out vulpine, "You're lucky I don't want to kill you... at least not yet." Robotnik stated.

He dragged the fox's body onto the ground and into a cell. He threw him in it and a mischievous smile spread across his face. "I have something special planned for you... you wait and see." Robotnik said. He left the prison room for the young fox to have a dreamless and cold sleep.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Prisoner of Love

**Another Lover**

**Chapter Two: Prisoner of Love**

When Tails woke up, he felt his head for any bruises. "Finally, you're awake. I thought you were gone forever." someone said beside him. Tails looked to see who it was and saw a orange-furred vixen sitting in another cell next to him. She had sky blue eyes like he did and her tail was tipped with grey fur. She wore a T-shirt that seemed two sizes small with a skirt. They seemed to stare at each other for a few seconds before a door opened and Robotnik snickered at them. "I see you both woke up, well I guess you haven't introduced yourselves, but it really doesn't matter because I have something in store for you two." Robotnik said. He opened the girl's cell and she suddenly bared her teeth.

She lunged at Robotnik and almost reached his neck. But he pulled out a tazer and shocked the vixen. The girl limped helplessly in his arms. Tails quickly ran to the door of his cell and growled, "Hey! You can't do that!" Tails yelled. "I can do anything I want, rodent, and now you will join her." Robotnik said and opened his cell door. Tails tried to run past him, but Robotnik stunned him with the tazer. "Like I said before, I have something in store for you." Robotnik said and carried the two foxes away from the room.

When Tails gained consciousness for the second time, he looked around his surrounding and saw that he was strapped down to something. He was strapped to a chair. He looked around more to see the girl chained to a wall. There was a roboticized rabbit holding a pistol to the vixen's head. "Now Tails, you have two choices. Give me the coordinates to Knothole, or…" Robotnik said, looking at the scared vixen. "You watch this poor and pitiful girl get her brains blown out. Your call." he said. Tails tried to think of something quick. He couldn't just let her die in front of him in such a cruel manner. But he couldn't tell the whereabouts of his home either. Tails was about to answer, when Robotnik got impatient a second too soon.

"Here's a deal, if you tell me where the rebels base is, then I will let her go with you." Robotnik said. 'A perfect deal indeed.' Tails thought. "Fine, I'll tell you." he said. "No! Don't trust him." the girl yelled. Tails' restraints became loose and he rubbed his wrists. "Now, the coordinates." Robotnik said. Tails walked to the control panel and looked at the map he displayed on a screen.

It wasn't like the one he was used to seeing. It was way more advanced and small. He pointed to a forest region and put his head down in shame. "There." Tails said. "Thank you very much. Too bad I always lie. Rabbitron, shoot the girl!" Robotnik ordered. "Yes sir." the robot answered and was about to fire, when all the power cut off. Not even the emergency power came on. 'Mission accomplished.' Tails thought. He set a bug into the computer to mess up the programming even more. Tails put on a pair of night vision goggles and grabbed the vixen. "What's going on?" she asked frantically. "Don't worry, we are going to get out of here." Tails said.

They made it out of the compound and into the sky. "I haven't introduced myself, my name is Monica Floyd." the vixen said. "My name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." he said. Not knowing their future, these two free spirited foxes would soon be lost in the world of war and responsibility.

**To Be Continued**


	3. A Vixen's Prey

**Another Lover**

**Chapter Three: A Vixen's Prey**

Tails decided to walked the rest of the way to Knothole. He felt that Monica would be offended if he kept carrying her. A silly thought on his part, but he felt like he just would not take that risk of getting her upset at him. He looked at the teenage vixen walking beside him; she seemed so... innocent. She kept her head turned away from him, obviously trying to avoid his boyish stares. "You know, it's not polite to stare at a lady." Monica said. Tails quickly turned away. "I'm so sorry, I was just um... doing uhh..." Tails stuttered, trying to find something to say. "Studying me?" Monica asked, finishing the young vulpine's sentence.

Tails blushed at the comment and didn't respond. They walked on a few more minutes in silence. Tails looked forward and realized how far they had to walk. It was about an hour to get to Knothole on foot. He was so used to walking on this path. It was a special shortcut he made to go from Robotropolis to Knothole without getting caught. He decided to start up a conversation for the long walk.

"So... where did you come from?" Tails asked. The young vixen looked into the sky with a look of emptiness in her eyes. "I lived on the other side of Mobius, in the desert. My brother and I looked out for each other. We always had each other's back. But one day, robots came out into the desert looking for something. My brother, Matt, got into their way, saying that they would not steal anything from our desert..." Monica stopped, looking down to the ground, "And he was shot down for it." she finished, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Whoa, that's horrible." Tails said.

"After they left, I decided to follow them, not knowing exactly where they came from or what they wanted so badly. I was caught on the outskirts of Robotropolis and was thrown in a cell to be used for later purposes." Monica said. She looked at Tails and saw him thinking very hard. She saw his distant eyes as they seemed to search for something that was beyond what the two foxes could see. She knew the look instantly and tried to cheer him up. "But I'm safe now, thanks to you." she said. Tails tried to hide the fact that he took the comment to heart by turning his face. A smile spreaded across Monica's face as she saw Tails' reaction.

"So... what type of a guy are you?" Monica asked with a seductive tone to her voice. Tails quickly thought of something to say, and decided that the truth was the best. "I'm sixteen, I love rock music, I am a master mechanic, I am a Freedom Fighter, and I'm the best friend of the greatest hero alive." he said, confident of himself. The vixen giggled as she raised her hand to her mouth, "Well, you sound interesting. Who's the other guy?" she asked. "Sonic the Hedgehog." Tails replied. Monica thought about the name, "I haven't heard that name before, but I think I do remember hearing yours about a year ago. They said you helped the desert citizens when a gang of coyotes harrased them." Monica said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Tails said, rubbing his head. "Wow, your more handsome than they described you were." Monica said innocently. Tails blushed for a third time. He was about to respond when a sword swiftly stopped him from going on with his thoughts or moving any further. "Report your name." a person demanded. "Tails, I thought that this forest was supposed to be safe?" Monica asked, cowering behind the orange fox. The guard quickly put down his sword, "Sorry Tails, I didn't notice it was you... you know, you blushing and all. Kinda puts you out of character." the guard mentioned. The fox blushed even heavier as the vixen giggled, "Awww... what's the matter Tails? Not really into vixens? I'll make sure you come out of that habit." Monica cooed as she walked past him. The guard opened the secret entrance and Monica walked inside. Just as Tails by the guard, he glared evilly at him and the guard began to sweat. 'Sorry.' the old badger thought to himself. The two foxes walked in and Tails looked at the impressed vixen, "Welcom to Knothole." Tails remarked.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Wandering Memories

**Another Lover**

** Chapter Four: Wandering Memories**

Tails had showed Monica around Knothole and she seemed impressed with everything in sight. "Wow, this village is so much better than my own home. I wish I ccould have known you sooner." Monica said seriously. 'That's nice to know.' Tails thought and smiled. He tried to think back on the day he went to the desert. But in order to do that, he would have to go all the way back to the beginning, to why he left in the first place. He thought of the time he left so long ago.

_Two years before..._

_Tails had finally given up hope; the war had just taken too much out of him. As he looked into the grave of yet another Freedom Fighter being buried, he realized he had to escape, even if it meant not talking to the others again. He would miss them very much, but he couldn't just stay and watch as everyone died off one by one. But Tails decided to wait until nighttime. That way he could have a much better way of escaping the only home he had._

_It sounded stupid to him, but at the moment it seemed like the right choice to make. He packed his belongings and wrote a note. 'I will miss you all.' it read. A little short for a long journey, but he tried to think that they would understand. He was leaving that night and nothing would change his mind. As he was about to sneak out of the entrance, he saw Bunnie Rabbot. He quickly hid and watched as she passed by. If he would have ran into her, she would have sweet-talked him out of leaving. This journey was his to make. He waited until she was out of sight and until the guard fell asleep to make his move. He got out of Knothole safe and sound. Now was the hard part, finding a new life._

_As he walked out of the city, he noticed that he would have to be careful around the area that he was in. There were hover units everywhere he went. He made it out onto the outskirts of the city and thought he was free. "There is a young vulpine. The one with two tails. Get him." one of them said. They shot beams at him and he knew he just couldn't run away. They would follow him to his new destination, to his new home. So he flew into the air and hovered in front of one of them. The hover unit shot and hit another hover unit. Tails ripped another unit in half with his bare hands. The last one tried to escape, but Tails took out a phaser he had stolen from Dr. Robotnik during one of his missions. He shot the unit, and it fell onto the ground and it went dead. Tails didn't waste anytime in leaving the shattered pieces of destruction._

_Six months later..._

_Tails had found a good place to settle in, a lagoon. The water was clean, it had a lot of flowers, and it was nice to just rest in. It was almost like heaven. He had found this place before on one of his missions to search all over Mobius for a device that Dr. Robotnik had left there earlier. The search party had came up empty handed, but Tails figured he would come to this place again, just not so soon. As he rested onto the grass, he thought of the whole Freedom Fighters and what they would be up to. They were probably devising plans to get at Dr. Robotnik, as usual. But that was the past now. He got up and did his regular training, starting with his sit-ups. Then he went on with his hundred push-ups. Last but not least, he went to a brick wall that he set up three weeks before. It had some cracks in it, but he wanted to break it down that very day. He started punching the wall as he moved around it swiftly._

_Thirty minutes later, he was sweating. He hadn't broken down the wall, but he was close to succeeding. Not even as the sweat dripped down into his eyes, did he ever think about quitting. He kept punching it and with all his might, he punched it one last time. The wall cracked in half and fell over into two pieces. After Tails exhaled and wiped his forehead, he looked at his dirty gloves. He knew he had been working hard, and so he laid back down near the water to rest some more and cool himself down._

_Another six months later..._

_It had been one year since he left Knothole. But he tried not to celebrate; the rest of the Freedom Fighters probably thought he was a coward for leaving. Then he tried to think of something else. Like the fact that he was moving out of the lagoon. Sure he loved the place, but when he stayed there all by himself, it felt like he was the only one alive in the world; so he had to leave. So he decided to move to the Great Desert. It seemed nice and he might meet some new friends. He rented a house and thought it was good enough. It had what he needed. A bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a study room. He got back into books when he moved to the desert, so he needed some space for him to read. A week later, there were some coyotes that was harassing the town. He never liked any pushovers, so he decided to help the people out. As he was walking to the group of coyotes, he was saw them stealing a raccoon's purse. They started snickering and laughing at the raccoon girl as she cried. _

_"Give the purse back to the raccoon and leave, you seem to have worn out your presence here." Tails suggested. "Oooh, lookie here boys, we got us one of those freak accidents." the leader taunted. He was missing several teeth and was dirty. The group of coyotes all seemed to laugh and point at his two tails. "I'm not going to tell you again, please leave or else." Tails warned. The leader became serious and pushed the orange fox down onto the ground. "Why don't you make me... freak." the coyote insisted. Tails quickly got up and became furious. No one pushed him around like that. Everyone in Knothole knew him for his short temper. He didn't even give the coyote a chance. He started swinging left and right, punching the coyote in the face. He made sure that the coyote lost a few more teeth that day._

_When one of the other coyotes grabbed for his gun, Tails quickly kicked him in his gut and picked him up. He flew itno the air and decided he would 'accidentally' drop the coyote. "Ah, please don't drop me, I have a wife and two kids." the coyote said. He knew he was lying, but yet that same old lie always got to the sensitive orange vulpine. But he still decided to drop him and then smirked. He was about to drop the coyote, when he looked a tthe raccoon girl. 'What am I doing?' was all that Tails could ask himself. He quickly hovered over the ground and gently let the coyote go. "Come on, let's get out of here." the leader ordered quickly. They all left and ran out of the desert. Tails picked up the purse from the ground and gave it back to the raccoon. "What's your name?" Tails asked. "Rebecca Sly." she replied. "Well, I hope you have a great day, Rebecca." Tails said and walked off._

_Six months later..._

_Tails had finally had a reputation in the desert. The townspeople called him 'Desert Fox'. It was kind of a catchy name. Tails walked into the grocery stsore and noticed a vixen looking for groceries. The vixen didn't see him, but he was kind of glad that she didn't. He was at the stage where he was old enough to find a mate. But he decided to hold it off a little bit longer. He went in and got some chips with a soda. He didn't have enough change to pay the clerk, but the dog just smiled. "Desert Fox, you know yo ucan get one thing for free everyday." the clerk said. Tails decided to pay for the soda and took the chips with him. "Thank you." the orange fox said graciously. "Anytime, Desert Fox." the clerk replied. The vixen looked up from what she was doing and ran towards the counter. "Was that really the Desert Fox? How could I miss him? I heard he's so cute." the vixen remarked. "Now Monica, you can't just crowd the hero. Then he will probably leave." the clerk said._

_The vixen looked down at the ground, "You're probably right." she said. The clerk looked at the young vixen and saw the look of hope gone in her eyes. 'Well, kids should dream.' the clerk thought to himself. "Maybe he would be looking for a nice girl like you though, seeing how it is his time to look for someone special." the clerk said quickly. That really put up her spirits. "Thanks Mr. Wells. I'll see if I can catch him." she said. Just as she was about to see where Tails went, her brother came into the store. "Hey Matt, what are you doing here?" the vixen asked. "I just wanted to tell you that Desert Fox stopped another robbery. Our hero has done it again." the orange vulpine said. 'Wow, that kid sure can work fast.' the clerk thought._

_Six months later, in the present..._

"So Tails, or should I say Desert Fox, what did you do when you were gone for so long?' Sonic asked with a grin. Tails was shocked to even know that Sonic knew the whole time. But he couldn't underestimate his own friend, if Sonic wanted to find something, he could find it. After all, he was the fastest thing alive. "I'll tell you another time, perhaps." Tails said and smiled.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Deceptive Thoughts

**Another Lover**

** Chapter Five: Deceptive Thoughts**

It was another day in Knothole. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and the Freedom Fighters were happy. Especially Tails. He couldn't help but feel happy knowing that not only did he crash Dr. Robotnik's computer, he had also destroyed a whole set of factories that were making Shadow bots. A year had passed by since Tails had brought in Monica. They were the best of friends. He had someone to talk to now, on his own level. Amy always thought she knew everything and she always tried to give wrong advice. Monica on the other hand listened to what Tails had to say, and gave him her opinion on things. They would usually study together and play little games.

"Hey Tails?" Monica asked. Tails looked up from his book. It was called "The Infection". Something about a virus spreading around and turning people into zombies. Tails liked sci-fi stories once in awhile. "What?" Tails asked, trying to sound soothing. They always did that, trying to see which one would crack under the pressure first. "I was wondering, if you left before, what will stop you from leaving again?" Monica asked. "Good question." Tails said. He pondered for a minute. "Well, I guess the only answer to that is… you." Tails said. For the first time, he saw Monica blush. She was about to say something else, when Sally walked in.

"I hope you two are staying out of trouble." Sally informed. "Yes ma'am." they both said in unison. "Good." Sally said. "I wanted to tell you that dinner is ready in the kitchen hut, so come on and eat." Sally said and left. "I guess I should get going." Monica said shyly and left his hut. 'Hmm, she usually doesn't act like that.' Tails thought as he put a bookmark in his book and left for the kitchen. When he got there, he saw Monica in line. "Hey Monica, what are you getting today?" Tails asked. "I might get a steak with fries." Monica answered. "Wow, you sure do have an appetite today." Tails commented. "Well, a growing girl does need some nutrients, I don't believe in all of that diet stuff. I work out, so that should be enough." Monica said. They both sat down at a table after getting their food and talked some more. Sally poked Sonic and pointed at the two foxes.

Sonic knew Tails would leave in the very beginning, judging by how he had acted. He decided to check up on him every now and then, after all, he was the fastest thing alive. "So Tails, what do you think of my new bracelet? Bunnie and I made it." Monica asked, pointing to a blue and orange bracelet on her wrist. "It's pretty." Tails said. "Thanks, I wish I had something on my other wrist though, it makes it seem so… plain." Monica said. Tails was about to suggest something, when Amy walked to the group, with boxes in her hand. "Oh, hey you two, I just came back from shopping." Amy said. "Shopping? Shopping from where?" Tails asked. "From a new market that just opened up. They hit business since the week before. After all, it's almost mating season." Amy said and walked off. Tails and Monica just looked at each other. "Well I guess I better get back to my hut, it's getting late." Tails said.

"Wait, I'll walk with you." Monica said. Tails raised an eyebrow. Now she really did act different. For a year, he believed that she wasn't the type of fur to act sensitive. But, once again, he brushed the feeling off. He waited for her and they both walked out of the kitchen hut together. For a few minutes, they walked in silence. But Monica decided to break the silence. "Tails, we can talk about anything together, right?" Monica asked. Tails looked at the expression on her face, trying to figure her out. "Yeah, why?" Tails asked. Monica rubbed her shoulder, "Well, have you ever…" Monica started to say, but something interrupted her. Someone zoomed by both of them and almost knocked Monica down. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Tails said.

A blue cheetah turned back around and looked at Monica almost stunned. "Oh, sorry about that." the blue cheetah said and ran off. "So, what was the question you were going to ask me?" Tails asked. "Umm, nothing. It wasn't important. I'll ask you some other time." Monica said. "Well, I should be heading back to my hut as well, before Sally thinks we're up to something." Monica said and left. Tails looked at her run and he seemed confused. 'Oh well.' he thought and went into his hut.

"I had almost asked him. Now he'll probably think I'm weird or something." Monica said to her ceiling. She was on her bed trying to go to sleep. 'I wonder if he'll ever feel the same way about me the way I feel about him.' Monica thought and drifted off to sleep.

_The next day…_

Tails was training out in a field. He had several mechanisms set up to where they would try to defend and attack him. He had about thirty of the mechanisms in place. "Set the difficulty to eight." Tails said in his wristwatch. "Yes sir." it chimed back in a robotic female voice. "Three, two, one, go!" the wristwatch yelled. Tails ran into the field. Grass started popping up and the mechanisms shot little shock blasts. They intensified even more by the difficulty setting. Tails went into the air and countless shock blasts went after him. He dodged them and started firing at each mechanism. Even though he used to hate blowing up his own machines, he loved building them to be even better ones. As he fired down each one, he thought he would have cleared the record of not ever getting touched. Suddenly he saw Monica staring at him winning the battle.

He smiled and decided to unarm himself. He dropped the phaser and went next to one of the mechanisms. Then he started punching it, smashing it to pieces. 'I have seen him do this a million times, but now he seems so handsome and cool. What am I saying? Am I… falling for him?' Monica thought. It probably would explain why she had the feeling of avoiding him lately. But he never had a clue. At least not in her eyes. Tails fought the mechanisms and shattered them. He only had one more to go. Monica went onto the field to tell him hi, but the mechanism thought that Monica was Tails. So it quickly turned around and fired at Monica. She just stood there shocked while the shock blast was moving closer to her. Tails tackled her and got hit with the blast. "Training complete. Better luck next time." the wristwatch said and bleeped off. "Wow, you took that hit for me?" Monica asked. Tails smiled at her, "Yeah, but I didn't think it would hurt so much." Tails said.

He pulled her off of the ground. "Oh no, my bracelet." Monica said as she looked at the shattered pieces on the ground. "Sorry about that." Tails said. Monica smirked, "I bet you were." Monica said and walked off. 'I have to give her something, since I broke her bracelet.' Tails thought. Then the conversation from yesterday popped into his head. He could go to the new market place. He decided that he could find it on his own, it couldn't be that far. He took some money from his wallet and put it in his glove. Then he walked out of Knothole and looked for the market.

Indeed, it wasn't far. It was only a block away from Knothole. As he went into the atmosphere of shopping, he noticed that people were going back and forth trying to choose stuff to impress their mates. 'Now is better than ever to find a mate, I guess.' Tails thought. He looked at some jewelry and saw that they were too pricey. He was about to give up an hour later when he saw two golden bracelets. They were for a hundred mobians. He only had eighty. He was about to walk back and find something else when someone called out to him. "Desert Fox, long time no see." someone called. He looked back to see the same old clerk he knew two years ago. "I saw you eyeing these bracelets. These were my daughter's, but she said she didn't want them anymore." the clerk said. "I only have eighty mobians." Tails said.

"Tell you what, give me the eighty mobians and that will make us even." the clerk said. Tails agreed and gave him the eighty mobians. "Thanks. I'm sure these will be great for Monica." Tails said and ran off. 'Hmm.' was all the clerk could think. Tails ran back to Knothole and presented the bracelets to Monica. "Oh, thank you! These are so gorgeous!" Monica said and put them on. Tails smiled at the thought of seeing her so happy. But before Tails could say anything, Monica kissed him on the cheek. Tails blushed and decided it was best if he left. "I'll see you later, I'm glad you like the bracelets so much." Tails said and left. He rubbed his cheek and thought to himself, 'Have I really been feeling like this the whole time? I thought it was just something I ate, but am I actually… falling for her?' Tails thought.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Deadly Date

**Another Lover**

** Chapter Six: Deadly Date**

It was two days since Tails had given Monica the bracelets. But they seemed to avoid each other ever since then. Sonic noticed this and looked at both of the foxes working on something together. 'It doesn't make sense, they are best friends, but lately they have been trying to avoid each other.' Sonic thought. He watched as they worked with wrenches and tools, 'Oh well, they will get over it. I felt the same way when I was trying to avoid Sally, but look at us now, king and queen.' Sonic thought. He saw as they screwed on pieces and things together.

Tails and Monica were working on the training field that Tails had completely obliterated. "Hey Tails?" Monica asked in a seductive voice. They still did that, playing their little game of 'Pressure', but they didn't play it often, feeling that one of them would break VERY soon. "Yes?" Tails asked. "Can you pass me that wrench?" Monica asked and pointed behind her. Tails handed her the wrench and they both touched hands. They both quickly recoiled and looked at the ground. 'Why do I feel like this?' Tails asked himself. They passed the moment off and continued working on the training field. He had made the mechanisms better than last time, but he wanted to put them in places as to where he could pass them with stealth. They covered the last mechanism and screwed the cover tightly. "All done." Monica said and wiped her hands together. She decided to go back to her hut and do other stuff.

"Wait Monica!" Tails said quickly, throwing Monica off by surprise; "I am going to the market today to pick up some new things and I wanted to ask if you… wanted to come with me." Tails asked. 'Yes, he's actually asking me out! This is the best day of my life!' Monica thought. "Sure, what time are you leaving?" Monica asked. "I'm leaving in an hour." Tails said. "Alright, I'll see you then. I'll go freshen up and get ready." Monica said and walked to her hut. 'She actually said yes!' Tails thought and walked to his hut to get ready.

Monica almost skipped to her hut as she thought of what the day was going to bring. She took a shower and put the bracelets back onto her wrists. She decided to wear a blue tight shirt with a short skirt. She didn't like to be like Amy, but now was the best time to get the attention of the man of her dreams. "I never thought I would be thinking that." Monica said. She laid on her bed and looked at her ceiling. 'I still can't believe that he actually asked me out. Now I get to tell him how I really feel about him.' Monica thought. She was glad of this opportunity, usually Sally would be breathing down her neck and Sonic would be breathing down Tails'. But now they had some alone time to themselves. 'I'm just going to take a quick nap until the hour is up.' Monica thought and fell asleep.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Someone knocked on her door gently as she was waking up. "Come in." Monica said sleepily. 'Wow, that sounded sexy.' Tails thought. 'Wait, did I just think that?' Tails asked himself. He walked in and looked at her sitting on her bed. "I'm here to pick you up to go to the market." Tails said softly. 'Wow, his voice is so dreamy and soft.' Monica thought. "I'm ready, so let's go." Monica said and got up. They both walked out of the hut and walked to the exit of Knothole. Sally saw them about to leave and was about to go talk to them, when Sonic stopped her. "He's seventeen now, let him make his own decisions." Sonic said. "I guess you're right. He is growing up. But how de we know he won't screw up?" Sally asked. "We'll just have to see." Sonic answered.

Tails took Monica out of Knothole and they started walking towards the market. They talked most of the way about little things, like what was Tails buying and what was Monica's favorite things. But the one question that mattered would soon come up. 'I know I can ask her, it's just a matter of time.' Tails thought. They arrived at the market and looked around. Monica awed at the things that some of the sellers had. Tails was impressed to find parts that were very hard to find. "Look Tails, it's a ring with a diamond in it." Monica said. Tails walked over to where Monica was looking and noticed that the ring was three hundred mobians. He had about two hundred from all the extra chores he was doing, but he didn't want to rip off two dealers, so he decided to come back later for the ring. As they walked on, Monica suggested that they get something to eat. "As a matter of fact, I am kinda hungry." Tails said.

They went to a close restaurant that didn't seem to be overthrown by Dr. Robotnik. They chose a table and sat down. A waiter walked up to them and was getting ready to write down their orders. "I'll order some spaghetti." Monica said. "And I'll get some pizza." Tails said. "Coming right up." the waiter said and left. 'I hope this goes like I want it to go.' Monica thought. "Tails, I just want to tell you that I'm really glad that you asked me to come with you. I would have been so bored if I was still in Knothole." Monica said. "I'm glad you came to. This trip would be useless if I didn't bring you along." Tails said. Monica blushed and smiled. 'Maybe, just maybe, he does feel the same way.' Monica thought.

Just as they were about to say something else, the waiter came. "Here is your food. I hope you will have a nice time." the waiter said and left. They ate silently for about twenty minutes. "So… when do you think you will be able to find a mate?" Monica asked. Tails choked on the slice of pizza that he was eating and tried to look around for some water. He grabbed his glass and drunk the iced tea he had ordered. He finally got himself under control and looked at Monica. 'The scary thing is that she was serious.' Tails thought. "Well, I'm looking, if that's what you're asking. I have a good girl in mind." Tails said. 'I hope that girl is me. Of course it's me, I'm the only other fox in Knothole.' Monica thought. They finished eating and they walked out of the restaurant.

"That was fun. But I feel like something is missing from this whole day." Monica said. Tails tried to take the hint and decided he would take the chance. "Well, I know how to complete the day then." Tails said. He leaned over to Monica, getting ready to kiss her. 'Wow, he's actually going to kiss me.' Monica thought. Their lips were about to meet, when gunfire rapidly went off. Tails looked forward and saw Dr. Robotnik and about five squads of Shadow bots. Tails growled, "How did you find us?" he asked. "Let's just say I took your advice and got my lazy behind up and looked for myself. Thanks to you, I also found Knothole." Dr. Robotnik said. "There is no way you could have found it so easily, who helped you?" Tails asked. "Well, I wouldn't say who, but what. Those bracelets are very fine indeed, aren't they Monica?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked. "Those bracelets are bugged with tracers. I figured since you two seem to have fallen in love, it would be that easy to get something to follow you. So I figured out a plan and opened up the market so I could lure you into buying her a present." Dr. Robotnik said. "But that would mean… the clerk knew." Tails said. The demented doctor laughed, "Of course, with a little persuasion, he had agreed to help me." Dr. Robotnik said. "You won't get away with this." Tails said. "Shadow bots, take them away." Dr. Robotnik ordered. "Yes sir." they all said in unison and tried to grab for Tails and Monica. They both ran and got out of their grasp. But they started shooting shock beams that would stun them. Monica got hit by one of them and fell to the ground. "I can't go on. Don't let me slow you down." Monica said, almost in a whisper. "NO! I won't let you get taken by that maniac." Tails said.

He grabbed her and put her arm around his shoulder. They continued to run until Tails was hit in the back with a shock beam. He limped to the ground and dropped Monica. "Some date this turned out to be, huh?" Tails asked Monica. All she could do was laugh at the question as the Shadow carried them off of the ground and took them to Dr. Robotnik's headquarters.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Devastating Game

**Another Lover**

**Chapter Seven: Devastating Game**

Tails and Monica were captured and taken to Dr. Robotnik's headquarters. They were in the same cell because the demented doctor didn't like to waist cells. 'What a dumb thing to worry about for being a genius.' Tails thought. He looked at Monica, she was shivering. "Are you cold?" Tails asked. "Yeah, it might just be this atmosphere and how dark it is." Monica answered. 'I can't believe this. We were so close…' Monica thought. They just stared at the ground as time went on. "We need an escape plan." Tails said. "How can we even make one if we don't even know the layout of this place?" Monica asked. "I don't know, but anything we find is good use to me. I was having a wonderful time until he showed up." Tails said.

Monica thought about that 'time' he was talking about. "Well, we did have fun, we ate, and we were about to…" Monica started to say, but Tails finished it for her, "kiss." Tails said softly. He looked at Monica and Monica looked at him. They could see it now, in each other's eyes, the love that was probably there the whole time. They leaned towards each other and were about to kiss, when a voice started clearing its throat. They quickly backed away from each other and looked at who the person was. It was none other than, Dr. Robotnik. "Ahem. Can't you two wait until the honeymoon or something? Every time I see you two, you're about to start having babies or something. I know animals can't really help themselves but…" Dr. Robotnik started to say, but he saw Tails quickly get up from the floor and grasp the cell bars.

"IVO ROBOTNIK!" Tails yelled. He had fire in his eyes, even through those sky blue eyes; the demented doctor could see it. He was startled to see Tails react like that and stepped back from the cell. But he guess he couldn't blame him. Even Dr. Robotnik knew that some things are meant to be left alone and what he said just might have gotten himself killed in the future. But nonetheless, he was in charge, so he gave the death threats. "You are my prisoner and you will not talk to your captive like that, or else Knothole will cease to exist." Dr. Robotnik said. Tails just growled and sat back down. "Good, now it's time to have some fun." Dr. Robotnik said, rubbing his hands together. He opened the cell door, but as he expected, they quietly came with him. There was no need for them to get shocked again.

But Tails had a different idea. As soon as he had his back turned, he ran past Dr. Robotnik and so did Monica. Just as they were both about to reach the door to freedom, five Shadow bots came into the room and shocked the two foxes with their shock blasts. "You just don't get it, I can anticipate your every move." Dr. Robotnik chuckled. They laid there, knocked out on the floor and all they could do was hear what was going on. They both woke up and noticed that they were tied down, again. 'But this time it seems different, maybe it's the fact that he has nothing to lose out of this. Where as I do.' Tails thought. Dr. Robotnik walked into the room with a machine that seemed to be like a torture device. 'I was always afraid of this.' Tails thought. Dr. Robotnik looked at the expression on the fox's face and laughed. "I see you don't like getting tortured, do you?" Dr. Robotnik asked. "What kind of dumb question is that?" Tails asked, thinking he probably had no common sense. Sure he was intelligent, but when it came to the simple stuff, the demented doctor just couldn't do it.

"We are going to play a little game, and since I have nothing to lose, I want to see which one of you will squeal first." Dr. Robotnik said. "You're cruel. If you touch one hair on Monica's head I will bury you in the dirt myself!" Tails yelled. Monica was a little surprised by his affection towards her. Dr. Robotnik just snickered, "What a big threat to me in the position you're in." Dr. Robotnik said. "Now, this is the way the game works, I'll ask you a question, and if you don't answer it, then I will make sure that she watches you suffer." Dr. Robotnik said, grinning. He pondered for a minute, trying to think of a question he wanted to ask the fox. "Ah, I have one. Do you like or love Monica?" Dr. Robotnik asked. "I'm not telling you anything you fat cow. That is my personal business and I intend to keep it that way." Tails said. "Ooh, retaliating are we? Oh well, TD 5000, show him I mean business." Dr. Robotnik said.

The torture device rolled closer to Tails and began to spin its drills. As it got inches closer, he remembered seeing movies like this. The hero would always be stuck in this type of situation and just as his death seemed close, someone or something would pop up and help the hero out, but he didn't think that was going to happen this time. "Last chance, answer the question." Dr. Robotnik demanded. Tails ignored his order and looked at Monica, "Monica, don't look." Tails said in a whisper, a tear rolling down his cheek. "NO! Don't put yourself through this torture. Just answer the question so you can live." Monica said. 'I really love her, but I can't let this fat swine know. If he does…' Tails thought, trying not to think about the possibilities. "Fine, kill him." Dr. Robotnik said and walked off. "NO! You just can't do that. He hasn't done anything to you." Monica yelled.

But as the drill pierced his flesh, Monica took his advice and turned her head. 'I can't believe he would actually do this for me. All he had to do was answer the damn question. Tails, I can't believe I will actually be the cause of your death. I'm sorry.' Monica thought, tears coming out of her eyes. She looked at the two bracelets that caused the whole ordeal and saw that they were glowing. Tails screamed in pain as the drill went into his right arm. The blood squirted out as it got deeper. "That's enough, I really just can't kill you like that. I still want some fun out of this, wait a sec, this is fun." Dr. Robotnik said. He laughed evilly as he saw the fox suffer. The drill stopped drilling and went out of the fox's flesh. "I will make your death short, that way I don't scar the vixen's memory and when I roboticize her, she won't have any memory of it." Robotnik said. 'He's actually going to go through with this, he has no soul.' Tails thought. "Good bye old chum, it's been nice fighting you." Dr. Robotnik said. "Finish him off." he said. The drill started back up again. As it inched closer to his heart, his life flashed before his eyes.

The first time he met Sonic, both of them fighting Dr. Robotnik countless of times, living in Knothole and meeting all of the other Freedom Fighters, leaving for two years, coming back with a new love, and now this. Tails looked at Monica, "I love you Monica, and nothing will change that. Never forget me." Tails said. All Monica could do was cry, 'How could someone so cruel even find a laugh out of this, this was manipulating people for his own kicks.' Monica thought as she cried some more. The drill was about two inches away from Tails' heart when the wall right behind the drill crashed down. The drill was crushed in the process and was broken. When the dust cleared, they saw someone that they would never expect. It was Knuckles. "What are you doing here?" Tails asked. "Nice way to say thank you." Knuckles said. Dr. Robotnik looked at Knuckles with fear. "How did you find out?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"That is not of your concern," Knuckles said. Then he walked towards Dr. Robotnik and bared his teeth. "Your concern is if I don't want to kill you fast or slow right now!" Knuckles yelled in a type of growl. "Guards, get them." Dr. Robotnik said and left. Knuckles quickly took the restraints off of Tails and Monica and fought the Shadow bots that were coming into the room. "Get out the same way I came in." Knuckles said and continued punching the Shadow bots. Tails grabbed Monica and flew into the sky. They made it about eighty yards away from the compound, but Tails' arm was hurting too badly and he couldn't carry Monica anymore. They both rested out on a field. "We… have to… keep moving." Tails said in exhaustion. "Not in your condition, you're not going anywhere." Monica said. Suddenly Shadow bots surrounded them both and their chances of escaping seemed pretty grim. The leader bot stepped forward, "Set your stun guns to kill mode, the doctor has no more use for them." the leader said.

As they adjusted their blasts, Tails quickly grabbed Monica with his good arm and ran out of the crowd of robots. But Tails tripped over a rock and they both fell. "I can't even see where I'm going, My vision is going blurry." Tails said. That was the wrong thing to say to Monica. "What! We have to get you to Knothole and fast." Monica said. Just as they both got up again, more Shadow bots came. "Kill the two foxes." the leader said. They all shot at them, but they both dodged. Tails beat one of the robots to a pile of heap and took the blaster. He blasted at the other robots and witnessed as they all blew apart. He put down the blaster and walked to Monica. "That was fun." he said. He stretched, but was quickly reminded about his arm injury. He hissed as the pain got worse. "We need to check that wound, it's so open, it could easily get infected." Monica said. Just as she was about to look at the wound, Tails sensed something. He quickly tackled Monica as an energy blast hit Tails' back.

Monica could smell the singed fur and the blood. "No Tails, don't die, I love you too much for you to die now." Monica whispered. The bot walked towards the two foxes. Monica rested Tails' head on her lap as he winced in pain at the injuries he had. The bot looked down at both of the foxes and raised its gun, but was quickly torn apart by a strong force. "Sorry I didn't come sooner, there were more bots than I expected." Knuckles said. He looked at Tails and felt sorry for him. He was a bloody mess. "C'mon, we'll take him to Knothole and patch him up. Then I can tell you how I knew you two were there at Dr. Robotnik's headquarters." Knuckles said.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Fashion of Hope

**Another Lover**

**Chapter Eight: Fashion of Hope**

As Knuckles and Monica carried Tails down the path to go to Knothole, Monica couldn't help but wonder about what Tails had said before at the headquarters. 'I can't believe it, he actually said he loved me. But the question is, do I love him back?' Monica thought. Knuckles saw her deep in thought and tried to cheer her up. "Tails is going to be ok, I know this isn't his first time facing death." he said. Monica looked at the big, red echidna. "Thanks for that, my name is Monica Floyd." she said. "Mine is Knuckles the Echidna." he said. They continued to walk on in silence as they got closer to Knothole. Monica noticed that Tails was sleeping, he was snoring a little and it kind of made her smile. 'Out of all this, he decides to go to sleep. I don't blame him though, I'm tired myself.' Monica thought.

They made it to the entrance and the guard knew better than to stick his sword out this time. He was getting complaints that he scared the villagers and almost made them run away. "Ah Knuckles, it's been too long." the guard said. "Same to you old timer." Knuckles said and shook the guard's hand. They went inside Knothole and went to the medical hut. Monica knocked on the door and it opened. A red tigress stood at the door with an apron on. "Are you the doctor?" Monica asked. The tigress looked at her with sweet and soft eyes. "Yes I am, may I help you?" the doctor asked. "Tails needs your help, he was badly injured and I don't know if he can recover." Monica said, taking Tails from Knuckles shoulder and showing the doctor. The doctor looked at him for a few minutes and made her conclusion. "I'll get to work on him right away." she said and took him from Monica's shoulder. Then she closed the door behind her.

"Hey wait, I wanted to come in." Monica said to the door. Knuckles put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll make it, just you watch and see." Knuckles said. Monica smiled weakly, "You're right. So, you still didn't tell me how you found out where we were." Monica said. Knuckles looked at her with serious eyes and folded his arms. "Well, it first started a month ago, when I was guarding the Master Emerald. I had to take care of one of my friend's bracelets and they somehow got lost. Since these were not normal bracelets, I could sense where they were. I searched for about a month, I never knew that it would be that hard to find. But when I actually caught up to it, I found out that some clerk had it. I tried to get it back from him, but he just ran away. When I finally got to him, he said he didn't have it anymore. He had sold it to 'Desert Fox'. I didn't know who he was talking about and was lost. But yet again, I found out that when the bracelets glow, that's when I can trace them. I found out where they were and bust down the headquarters, thus saving you two." Knuckles said.

"Wow." Monica said in a whisper. "It looked like I had made it just in time too, one second later and Tails wouldn't have a heart to give to you." Knuckles said. Monica quickly got offended. "That's not funny!" she yelled. Knuckles quickly stepped back, raising his hands as to defend himself. "Sorry, Sonic's more better with those types of jokes anyway." he said. Monica sighed, "It's okay, I've been so edgy lately, I guess I had to let it out on someone." Monica said. Knuckles eased up a bit and sighed.

_Two weeks later…_

Tails had finally gotten out of the medical hut and he didn't suffer any permanent damage, which surprised him that such a big whole would just heal itself to perfect condition. Tails walked out of the medical hut to be greeted by the happy vixen. Monica hugged him close. "I'm so glad you're alive, I thought I lost you." Monica whispered. "Well then, that would suck. That would mean I went through all of that trouble of asking you out for no reason." Tails said. Sonic walked up to the duo and hit his pal on the back. "I can't believe you actually put it to him. You're braver than I thought." Sonic said, gleefully. Tails quickly got hot headed. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tails asked. Sonic laughed, "Don't worry about it pal, at least you're alive and safe, that's what matters." he said. Tails looked at the ground. "You're right." Tails said.

Tails had called a meeting in the boardroom to discuss a plan that he had. Monica had joined him at his side and all the others sat down in their seats. Tails cleared his throat as the last ones got seated. "I have devised a plan that will take Robotnik by surprise, he will not notice this attack because we have never tried it before. But this plan is as simple as it comes." Tails said. He flicked off the lights and a screen showed with a map that was zoomed in on the compounds and the factories. Tails pointed at one of the compounds; "We will strike here, causing him to bring out most of his Shadow bots. Bunnie and Rotor will lead their team to that area." he said. Then he pointed to another area on the map that was the field near Knothole. "Since he knows where Knothole is now, we should be guarding this area. Knuckles, being the strongest, will lead this group of Freedom Fighters." he said. Then he pointed at a line that cut across the Robotropolis and Knothole entrance. "We need someone fast to post here, seeing how Robotnik will try a sneak attack on the front lines and will try to advance. Sonic will lead a group to stay there to hold off any bots." Tails said.

Then he pointed at the headquarters and the sky area. "I will post the skies and try to get to Robotnik myself. I know it sounds crazy, but seeing how I was just in there, I know the lines of defenses in that area. Then I will destroy all of the main computers and the generators, which will shutdown all of the robots." Tails said. Monica looked at Tails. "I want to come with you. There's no point in you going by yourself, you may need a partner." she said. Tails gave her a warm look. "Right, we will both invade his headquarters and take out the computers and generators. This time, it's full frontal assault." Tails said and slammed down his fist on the table.

** To Be Continued**


	9. Armageddon

**Another Lover**

** Chapter Nine: Armageddon**

A week later after Tails' grand plan was announced, everyone in Knothole had taken training sessions. They were all equipped with weapons as they left their home to fight the biggest war of their lives. As the troops and Freedom Fighters moved to their areas, they knew that this was make it or break it time. No more little stealth missions and little victories. This would be the fall or rise of the Mobians. Sonic got into his spot and told Tails that he was ready on the radio. 'Robotnik's going to get it now.' Sonic thought. Sally decided to go with Sonic's group. She had decided if she was going down, then she was going down by defending Knothole's entrance.

Bunnie and Rotor posted near the main compound that would send out most of the Shadow bots. "All right sugahs, ya'll follow us and we should be able to blow this baby to the ground." Bunnie said. "Remember team, this could get really serious, so look sharp." Rotor said. Knuckles posted a little beside Sonic's area, only to make sure they didn't try to get in another way. "I will make sure that those pieces of junk won't be coming this far." Knuckles said in his radio to Tails. Amy had thought about which area to go to and decided to go to Knuckle's group. If anything, Amy was tough when she was mad. Tails and Monica made it to their position and gave the signal for the next part of the plan to commence. Bunnie saw the signal given and signaled for her team to throw a rock at the compound.

As expected, at least two hundred Shadow bots walked out of it. "I don't see anything." the leader said and was about to walk back inside. "Fire!" Rotor said and they all started firing. "What the…" was all that one of the robots managed to get out. He was hit with multiple shots and taken down. "Charge!" Bunnie yelled and the Freedom Fighters ran towards the compound. The robots finally got into gear and started firing back. A fighter fell and died instantly, only the start of the so many casualties to come. Bunnie reached the gates of the compound and beat the robots with her robotic arm. They were winning the battle when a voice came over the intercom. "I don't know what stealth mission you're planning, but obviously you just blew it, consider yourself fried for it." Robotnik said. A huge robot busted out of the compound that looked like a giant bug. "Oh sweet Ancient Walkers." Bunnie muttered as it tried to smash her. Rotor tackled her and they both got away safely. "Thanks hun, next time I won't daze out." Bunnie said.

Sonic's team saw a squad of robots coming towards the entrance of Knothole. "Continuing on with phase three, protecting the entrance." Sonic said in the radio. "Got ya, stay strong out there Sonic." the radio chirped back. "Get ready, aim, FIRE!" Sonic yelled. They all started firing at the squadron. Judging by the numbers of the squadron, they never stood a chance. "This is too easy." Sally said. Sonic sped to the squadron and took them out one by one. "We have them on the ropes now, there is no way they can escape this." Sonic said and kept firing at the robots. Sally pointed at the sky. "Look, hover units." Sally said. Sonic looked into the sky and saw them. "I got them." he said. He ran up a tree and jumped from one of the branches. He landed on one of the hover units. "Got ya." he said. He fired at the other hover units until the only one left was the one he was standing on. The hover unit tried to shake him, but ended up exploding by hitting a tree. "Man, this is just too fun." Sonic said to himself.

_At Robotnik's headquarters…_

A robot rolled to Robotnik's throne. "Sir, they have anticipated your attack before you even threw it." the robot said. The mad scientist got furious. "How could they know my moves, I am too much of a genius to be played by filthy animals." Robotnik said. "Throw a surprise attack on the field near Knothole, I bet they won't be expecting that." Robotnik said. "Yes sir, I'll set up another squadron." the robot said and rolled away. "I will show them who they are dealing with, I guess this is the final battle." Robotnik said to himself.

Knuckles saw five squadrons came onto the fields near the Knothole entrance. "Alright, this is it, do or die. Let's go and make history." Knuckles said and charged towards the squadron. They fired at them and got at least two squadrons down without any casualties. But as the other three started to catch on, it was a little more difficult to keep up with the victory. The squadron of Shadow bots fired back and hit ten fighters in one blast. "Damn, their accuracy is just too great." Knuckles said. "Fall back and defend the area." Knuckles said. They shot down most of the robots as they went back to their positions. "It's no good, retreat back to base." the leader said. "Oh no you don't." Amy said. She ran to the robot and beat it with her Piko Piko Hammer until it was a smoking heap on the ground. "Looks like that thing won't be going anywhere." Amy said.

Tails and Monica went inside the base and hid as Shadow bots went past them. "We only have one shot at this, so let's try not to screw this up." Tails whispered to Monica. "Right." she whispered back and they both left from their hiding places. They walked to the main computer and checked to see if anyone was around. "The coast is clear, do your stuff." Monica said. Tails looked at her and smiled on of his cocky smiles. "Right, here I go." Tails said and ran to the computer. Suddenly there was rapid fire and Tails had to hide behind a wall on the other side of the room. "I knew it was just more than a stealth mission this time. Something told me to check in here." Robotnik said. Tails looked from the wall and saw about fifty Shadow bots with the mad scientist. "Well it's too bad that you're too late." Tails said. He ran out of his cover area and fired at the Shadow bots. They returned fire and hit nothing but the computer. Robotnik slapped the leader on its head. "You idiot! If you blow that up, then all of you will be shutdown." Robotnik explained.

Monica thought about it and smiled. "Then you have a situation on your hands." she said and fired at the computer. Robotnik put his hands on his head in frustration as the computer exploded into little pieces. "See you fools later. Maybe another time perhaps." Robotnik said and left out the door. Tails and Monica followed him, but was greeted by another fleet of robots. They weren't as muscular looking as the Shadow bots and they weren't that big either. "Wait a sec, I thought we destroyed the main computer, which would bring you down." Tails said. "We have battery packs, and we don't have a link to the main computer. The evil genius made us just for this type of situation." the leader of the squad said. They attacked Tails and tried to hit him, but Tails was too fast for them. Monica shot them as they tried to go for her as well. "I don't get it, why would Robuttnik spend all that time making a back up plan and then the robots he makes are stupid?" Tails asked.

Monica shot down the last robot and then wiped her forehead. "I don't know, but now that the stupid scientist is out of the way, I say we can live a normal life." she said. "I'm glad for that." Tails said. He walked towards Monica and they walked out of the compound together. But just as they left out the door, Monica tackled Tails and they both landed on the ground. "Monica, what's your…" Tails started to ask, but then saw that she had been shot and was bleeding badly. "Tails, I had to pay you back some way, right?" Monica asked, looking into his eyes. "No, you didn't have to repay me like that." Tails said and hugged her. He started crying, "I don't want to lose you, we've been through too much together." Tails whispered in her ear. "I know, that's why I didn't want you to die." Monica said. She shivered as Tails set her down gently. Tails looked at the person who had shot Monica and it was the clerk.

The old hound dog looked at Tails with hatred. "That stupid scientist may have ran away, but I will not!" the dog said and shot at Tails. Tails kicked the gun out of the clerk's hand and pinned him to the ground. "I don't care what your problem is, but you screwed up big time now, why did you shoot Monica?" Tails demanded. "The scientist told me that she was the closest thing to you, taking her out would mean that you would give up life itself." the clerk said and chuckled. Tails got furious. "Chuckle about this!" Tails said and punched him in his face. He knocked the old hound dog out and looked at Monica. He picked her up and ran towards Knothole. He looked around at the destruction and chaos that was finally finished.

He saw the bodies of fighters and the rubble of robot pieces. They had won the war and taken over Robotropolis, but at the cost of countless casualties. Tails just hoped that Monica wouldn't be joining the list. He passed by Sonic as he entered the Knothole entrance. "We did it buddy, we won. Robotnik is gone forever." Sonic said, but as Tails just ran past him, he noticed the worry in his friend's eyes. Then he saw Monica's wound and her dying eyes. 'I hope she makes it. She means everything to Tails.' Sonic thought.

** To Be Continued**


	10. Sweet Sorrow

**Another Lover**

** Chapter Ten: Sweet Sorrow**

Tails ran towards the medical hut and knocked on the door. Tails didn't even read the sign. 'What's taking them so long?' he asked himself. He looked back up to see a sign that read, "Out at lunch. Back in an hour." Tails looked at it in disbelief. Then he simply yelled at the sign. "How can you leave when we just finished having the biggest battle of our lives?" he yelled. Something shivered in his arms and he had forgotten the whole reason he had come to the medical hut. He looked down at the poor vixen he was holding in his arms and decided to fix her up himself. "I'll take care of you myself, There is no reason in trying to wait." Tails said and carried her to his hut. He got some supplies from the doctor's hut and looked at Monica.

'First I have to get that bullet out of her chest. Out of all the things that fool could have used, he uses an old type of gun that needs cases.' Tails thought to himself as he got out a pair of pliers. He saw the hole that she was shot in and got ready to get slapped at any point. He raised up her shirt and got to work. He carefully placed the small pliers in the hole and slowly took the bullet out of her. Then he cleaned the wound and bandaged her. 'I hope I fixed her up in time.' Tails thought. The vixen stopped shivering and slept peacefully on his bed. Sonic walked into his hut and looked at the vixen sleeping. "I know she'll be alright. Don't worry bud." Sonic said. Tails sighed, "I hope you're right old friend, I hope you're right." he said and looked at Monica.

_A few days later…_

Monica was reported to leave the medical hut in about an hour. She had been moved from Tails hut to the medical hut. Tails looked at the door very impatiently. 'C'mon, it doesn't take this long to release someone.' Tails thought. Sonic watched his friend wait for his love. He laughed as Tails got up and paced back and forth in front of the hut. "She'll come out, it's not like she's trying to hide from you." Sonic said. Tails stood still and eased up a little. Then he sighed, "I guess you're right, I should just…" he started to say, but he was tackled by a light mass of fur. "I wanted to surprise you." Monica said, getting off of the stunned fox. "Well you sure did do it right." Tails said. Sonic decided to leave, as he knew something was going to happen that Tails didn't want him to see.

Tails and Monica looked at each other. They had all the time in the world now, all to themselves, and they still felt like something was going to screw their moment up. "I'm so happy you're alive, if you wouldn't have made it, I would have probably gone mad." Tails said. Monica giggled, "Well, I see I'm on someone's mind lately." she said. Tails gave a cocky smile in return of the comment. "You've been on my mind ever since I met you." he said. Monica blushed at hearing the comment so suddenly. "Then it's time to pay you back for your kindness." Monica said. She kissed him passionately and Tails kissed back. They were lost in another world for about two minutes when they finally broke apart. They just stood there in awe as they looked at each other. "That was the best kiss of my life." Tails said. Monica looked at him devilishly, "Well… it still is mating season, and if you need a mate…" she said, trying to make him catch on. "I think I found mine." Tails said, gave the same devilish grin back, and picked her up to take her to his hut.

_A year later…_

Tails and Monica looked warmly at their newborn son in the wrapped up blanket. He had sky blue eyes just like his mother and father. "So, what do you want to call him?" Tails asked. "I don't know, there are so many names to choose from. How about David?" Monica asked. "Nah, too plain. Trey, that's a better name. Trey Prower." Tails said, looking at his son. The baby cooed and fell asleep in Monica's arms. "Well, you two seem to have your hands full now." Sally said, coming into the medical hut. Tails looked at her with a friendly smile. "Yep, sixteen more years and we will have to be going through this whole cycle again. I just hope he doesn't have to live through what we experienced. Hopefully Robotnik's gone for good. I highly doubt it though." Tails said. "We should keep the new generation trained, just in case." Monica said. "Right." Sally said.

They lived on happily since then, but in the back of everyone's mind, they all thought about the possibility of Dr. Robotnik ever coming back. But they always had the fastest person on their side and the smartest person. Sonic and Tails. Knuckles was more of a friend when need of help, but he would come if they needed him. Until that day would come, they continued on with living happy lives and happy futures.

** The End**


End file.
